My Soul Mate
by Alice O'Shea
Summary: One girl, gets to choose between 6 men in a game show called "My Soul Mate." This is also a crossover between four more stories! You will find out which ones inside! R&R please! :


**HEY Y'ALL! **

**This is my first Story**

**Hope y'all like it!**

**Also, the main character in the story is NOT me. Just an FYI.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the awesome male characters in this story.  
**

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, I'm Mary Sullen, and this is the reality TV show 'My Soul Mate!'" The exuberant host announced to the large crowd in a high voice. "As you know, one bachelorette takes six bachelors and puts them through several tests of endurance, personality, and whatever else they want, pretty much." Mary smiled a breathtaking smile into the audience. "Then once they have made their decision based on how each contestant does, they get a chance to choose their..." The Audience yells "SOUL MATE!" The congregation whistled, clapped, and some even yelled, "I love you!"

I was immensely nervous. I was sitting behind a curtain thin enough to see my outline, but nothing else. Although, I am sure that they could see my body close to hyperventilating. I could hear my teeth chattering, but that wasn't too out of the ordinary. When I am nervous, cold, exited, sleepy or just have laughed way to hard, my teeth break out into a loud chatter. I prayed that the throng of people couldn't hear me.

My hands fluttered nervously around my lap, seeming to have no place to belong. I looked down and admired my bright green nails. They were the exact same shade of green as my 'Slytheren' T-shirt I was wearing. I kept pulling down my short black skirt, needing to do something with my hands.

I turned my attention back to the stage. "Now, before we unveil our mystery bachelorette, its time to meet the six contestants." Mary beamed into the audience and walked to the left of the stage. I could see everything out of the side of my curtain. Mary was wearing a knee-length black dress, that had sort of a halter top, not showing much. Her dark brown hair came to her shoulders, and she had light side bangs.

"Our first bachelor is named Gazzy." An average height boy with short light blond hair, like mine, walked onto the stage. He had on a baggy T-shirt and jeans, he either didn't care about life, or had no money. I was hoping it would be the second. He smiled and waved exuberantly with one hand. All and all he was fairly good looking. He also looked like he had a nice sense of humor. He also had a brilliant smile.

"Gazzy is 24, enjoys making bombs and has wings." As if on cue, (which it probably was) Gazzy turned around and two white wings ripped out of two slits in his shirt. The crowd fell into a silent awe, while i was close to falling out of my chair. I hope no one noticed. Gazzy then walked proudly of the stage with his wings still out. All the heads in the audience followed him.

"Our second contestant's name is Jacob Black." An extremely tall, muscular, tan man strolled on stage. He looked Indian with the long raven black hair pulled into a ponytail to prove it. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and cut off jeans. He grinned a boyish grin, which was oxymoronic compared to his body.

"Jacob is 27, loves working with cars, and is a werewolf." Jacob shot the congregation of people a vicious smile. But i couldn't concentrate on that. He was HOT. I got upset when he exited. Then i realized what I was doing at composed myself.

"Next is Light Yagami." A tall skinny man with shaggy brown hair walked into my view. He was in a white button-down shirt and khaki pants. He didn't smile, just looked into the crowd with a bored expression; his hands in his pockets. I felt that he was strangely alluring.

"Light is 25, owns a deathnote, and is commonly known as Kira." Mary smiles when she says this. It confused me. I don't like people who kill others. Light wasn't fazed by anything going on around him. He just turned and left, not changing the blank expression painted on his face.

"Fourth on our list is Magnus." Another average height guy walked out. He wore black spiked hair with glitter in it, a gold sequined shirt, and rainbow leather skinny pants. His face was also caked in glitter and bright colors. His eyes were like cats; peering out into the crowd with one eye brow up. It was a calculating look.

I guessed he was gay, as he waved into the crowd.

"Magnus is 26, a powerful sorcerer and bi." As if to prove it, Magnus strutted off the stage like a girl, hips wagging and all. I was holding back fits of laughter.

"Fifth on our list is Peeta Mellark." A tall shaggy, brown haired boy walked in. He had a huge boyish grin on his face and was waving with, not one, but two hands. He was wearing a cake-smeared apron over-top jeans and a white T-shirt.

"Peeta is 23, loves baking, and is a recent winner of the Hunger Games." OK, I was liking this guy. I watched him run off the stage.

"Our final bachelors name is Ron Weasley." An extremely tall lanky man ran up to stand nest to Mary. I first noticed his fiery red shaggy hair, then his brilliant smile. He was wearing a, what looked like, hand-knitted sweater with an 'R' on the front. But I could learn to live with the sweater. I couldn't whip the grin off my face.

"Ron is 24, a famous wizard from Hogwarts, and a Keeper in Quiddich." As he walked off the stage, he tripped on his own feet. I let a giggle slip through my lips.

"Now we have meet all of our bachelors," Mary smiled to the audience. "So lets bring back out our contestants." Gazzy, Jacob, Magnus, Light, Peeta, and Ron all stepped back onto the stage. They formed a line in front of Mary. Then with one hand raised, Mary announces, "And here is our Bachelorette!"

The curtain rose.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please R&R!  
**


End file.
